<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings in a blocky world by Shadow_azzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856932">Wings in a blocky world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_azzy/pseuds/Shadow_azzy'>Shadow_azzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_azzy/pseuds/Shadow_azzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermitcraft is peaceful as always, with all the different dragons flying around, like False, Scar, Grian, and Iskall. But things are changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wings in a blocky world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian felt powerless, knowing he is never gonna be able to feel that power again. That so called Royalty. He shook his head and grabbed his armor. He clipped on the chestplate, fitting nicely over his scales. He is going to meet Mumbo and Iskall. He knows that he is gonna get there first, because of him being fast and having big wings, he is a Skywing after all. They were meeting for Hermit Challenges, Mumbo's creation of chaos. Mumbo didn't often make too many chaotic things, he is professional. Somehow in the jungle, he changed. Grian honestly didn't like the jungle all that much because it still made it hard to fly through, but the jungle was also beautiful. He is getting sidetracked, and he realized he was, so he went outside his mansion and took off. He is the last one there because of him spacing out. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi Mumbo, Iskall!" Grian said as he landed. </p><p> </p><p>"Geez dude, What took you so long?" Iskall said instead of greeting him, Grian gave him a pretend hurt face. At least Iskall didn't hug him, Iskall often forgot that his scales were naturally cold. "Im kidding dude. I would've been the last one here, I was working on a iskallium farm." </p><p> </p><p>"Hello Grian! Are you ready for a new Hermit Challenge?" Mumbo said, having redstone all over him like always. <br/><br/>“Of course! But first, What contraption were you making?” <br/>“A farm. I won’t say exactly which one, but it should make me some profit" Mumbo slightly grinned. </p><p> </p><p>"And who's saying the barge isn't making any profits, Even if you do make one, it's not gonna make more profit than me." Grian half joked, half being serious. </p><p> </p><p>"If you could keep it stocked up, maybe-" Mumbo took it seriously, but Iskall interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>"Guys, please, let's do this Hermit Challenge." Iskall said, and without protest from the other two, they picked up 1 piece of paper each, and wrote the challenge they wanted the others to do. They set their challenges in the dispensers, and they went to their places. The first one to speak is Grian.</p><p> </p><p>"Befriend a parrot? That should be easy! Those pesky birds are easy to tame." </p><p> </p><p>"Grian, are you kidding me?! Get good lol? What is that supposed to mean?" Mumbo shouted at him, despite being right there. </p><p> </p><p>"Hm. You do realize this could be potentially dangerous for me, right Mumbo? Shake a hand of a dragon with Firescales? You do remember I'm an Icewing right?" Iskall says after reading his challenge, and both Grian's and Mumbo's emotions change. Grian was giving Mumbo a deadpan expression, while Mumbo looked uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>"Dude, that could kill him! Iskall, Here." Grian hands Iskall his little paper. "Gimme yours, it's too dangerous for you as a challenge." Iskall hands him the paper, and Grian accepting the challenge throws it into the fire. Iskall puts his own challenge into the fire as well. Mumbo, now feeling slightly guilty, throws his own challenge into the fire. Grian immediately takes off. Mumbo awkwardly starts walking back towards his base. </p><p> </p><p>Iskall felt like he had started something between the two. </p><p> </p><p>And he couldn't tell if it was a bad thing or a good thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>